Les choses que je fais par amour
by Bakanda Ciel Malfoy
Summary: Quand une femme apprend que l'homme qu'elle aime a une relation avec un autre homme , les choses ont tendance à mal tournées. (L'histoire se passe en Amérique , vous comprendrez pourquoi) ATTENTION DEATHFIC ! Premier O.S Yullen . Enjoy Chapitre 2 posté ! COMPLET
1. Chapitre 1

**Things I do for love**

Pairing : Yullen . Deathfic , angst

Quand une femme apprend que l'homme qu'elle aime a une relation avec un autre homme , les choses ont tendance à mal tournées.  
(L'histoire se passe en Amérique , vous comprendrez pourquoi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de DGM ne sont pas à moi , bien que j'adorerai avoir Kanda et Allen .

Note de l'auteur : Malgré son rôle dans cette fic , je n'ai rien contre Lenalee et je l'apprécie beaucoup ! Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ! :D

OoOooOooOooOooOooO (ceci est un appel du Comte Millénaire , fuyez tous !)

La salle était mal éclairée, aucune fenêtre ne laissait passer le soleil, le néon suspendu au plafond clignotant régulièrement diffusait une lumière blafarde sur les 3 murs recouverts de peinture gris sombre et sur la vitre teintée renvoyant leurs visages aux personnes présentes qui constituait le 4 mur. Les deux hommes se faisait face, l'un semblant âgé d'environ 30 ans, le nez traversé d'une fine cicatrice, les cheveux courts et en bataille d'une couleur étrangement violacée, avait le visage entièrement illuminé par le néon. L'autre était plus jeune, probablement japonais, 25 ans maximum, le visage fermé, ses yeux sombres exprimant une haine sans limite contre le monde entier. Ses cheveux était d'un noir de jais, noués dans une queue de cheval haute, quelques mèches lui retombaient sur les yeux, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur le visage du jeune homme. Il portait un uniforme gris, celui de la prison où ils se trouvaient, et portait des menottes aux poignets.

- Yu Kanda , tu sais pourquoi on t'as ramené ici ? demanda le plus âgé

- Ca fait 3 mois qu'on me le rabâche toutes les 10 secondes , je pense avoir une vague idée.  
- Est ce que tu a des choses à dire ? A raconter ? C'est ta dernière chance , tu vas mourir …

- Rien de plus que c'que j'ai déjà dit y'as 3 ans, rien n'as changé depuis ! répondit le japonais

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?

Un sourire tordu se dessina sur le visage de Kanda alors qu'il répondait :

- Je me souviens d'absolument tout. Tous les détails, les expressions qu'elle a eu et la terreur dans son regard quand elle a compris qu'elle pourrait hurler autant qu'elle voudrait et que personne ne viendrai pour la sauver. Vous voulez savoir inspecteur ? Alors je vais tout vous dire …

4 ans et demi plus tôt :

Lenalee Lee était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, elle allait à l'université et obtenait des notes plutôt bonnes sans trop d'efforts, avait une bande d'ami, parmi eux Kanda, l'insociable qui passait son temps à chercher des noises à Allen, le garçon dont la jeune chinoise était tombée amoureuse, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Même si leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis leur entrée en terminale, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours incapables de rester seuls sans en venir aux mains.  
Lenalee habitait dans un appartement, sur le campus, en collocation avec Kanda, elle avait quitté son frère Komui pour rentrer dans une université renommée. Elle avait avoué ses sentiments pour Allen à Kanda, dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'aide à se déclarer, sans résultat puisque la seule réaction de celui-ci fut un vague sourire et un ricanement hautain. Lenalee était persuadée qu'Allen l'aimait lui aussi, sinon pourquoi serait-il si gentil avec elle ?

Mais elle s'était trompée …  
Alors qu'elle rentrait d'un de ses cours particuliers un soir, la jeune fille traversa l'appartement à toute vitesse, allant trouver Kanda pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait partir en vacances la semaine suivante avec des amies et qu'il lui faudrait se débrouiller pour vivre seul pendant quinze jours. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, elle oublia tout, même de respirer. Kanda était là, oui, Allen également. Le jeune anglais était allongé sur le lit du brun, les joues écarlates et la chemise à moitié ouverte. Kanda était agenouillé au dessus de lui, une main serrant celle d'Allen, l'autre caressant son dos son visage était niché dans le coup d'Allen, où il venait de laisser une laisser une marque rouge.  
La jeune fille n'y croyait pas, elle avait dit à Yu qu'elle aimait Allen, et lui le mettais dans son lit ! Lenalee perdit alors toute notion de conscience, son visage se durcit, elle s'empara du katana accroché au mur, le dégaina et fonça sur les deux garçons. Kanda allait payer, comment avait-il pu ? Elle le haïssait, elle allait le tuer et garder Allen, il serait rien qu'à elle…  
Le jeune chinoise abattit le katana sur le lit, manquant de peu le couple qui s'était jeté de l'autre côté du lit. Lenalee hurla et se jeta sur Yu, qui saisi la lame et l'arrêta, hurlant à Allen de fuir, d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, n'importe qui. Mais Allen ne bougea pas, pétrifié par la peur, l'expression que sa meilleure amie affichait, elle d'habitude si calme … Il tenta en vain de raisonner Lenalee, mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas, ayant lâché le katana et frappant Yu en hurlant. Elle recula en se saisissant du sabre, arrachant au passage une partie de la paume du japonais. Elle lui décocha un coup de pied dans le visage, repoussant Allen qui tentait de l'arrêter, et planta la lame dans l'épaule du brun. Elle retira la lame et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, Allen se jeta devant le corps de Yu pour le protéger, la lame traversa son corps, perforant son poumon. Il retomba sur le côté, toussant et crachant du sang. La jeune Lee, reprenant ses esprits, s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle ses amis, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et tué.

Kanda regarda, impuissant, son petit-ami mourir, le serrant dans ses bras le fort qu'il pouvais, appelant à l'aide et murmurant « ça va aller » , « tout vas bien » et « quelqu'un va venir, tu vas voir, ça va aller Allen ». Allen caressa la joue de son amant, l'embrassa et murmura « Je t'aime Yu » en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras. Puis sa prise se desserra, ses bras retombant sur le sol, ses yeux fixant son amant. Kanda se jura cette nuit là de venger Allen, de reprendre à Lenalee ce qu'elle lui avait volé.  
Il raconta à la police ce qui était arrivé, Allen fut enterré, un avis de recherche fut émis pour la jeune Lee, Kanda se mit à la recherche de celle-ci, elle devait payer, elle payerait pour avoir tuer Allen, il la retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive, peu importait où elle pouvait bien être partie.

6 mois plus tard, alors qu'une de ses pistes s'averrait à nouveau sans résultat, Kanda la revit. Elle était là, au bras d'un rouquin borgne, un sourire bienheureux au visage, ricanant comme une bécasse. Il la haïssait …  
Le japonais les suivit, le couple finit par s'arrêter devant une maison, le rouquin embrassa Lenalee et parti en secouant la mais et criant « A tout à l'heure mon amour ! ». Yu attendit alors le bon moment, quand elle serait enfin à sa porter.  
Il faisait froid, une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert le paysage et les autres maisons étaient entièrement illuminées, décorées de guirlandes, les cheminées fumantes. C'était le soir de Noël, l'anniversaire d'Allen, qu'ils auraient dû célébrer ensemble.  
Kanda s'introduisit dans la maison sans faire de bruit, crochetant la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il se rendit dans la cuise, s'arma d'un couteau à viande, de sel et d'un chiffon et grimpa lentement l'escalier en bois. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, en train de se maquiller, probablement pour aller fêter Noël avec son petit-ami. La sono hurlait une chanson tirée du film Jennyfer's Body, « Through the trees » des Low Shoulders. Quelle ironie…

_Through the trees_  
_I will find you..._

« - A travers les arbres, je t'ai trouvé... » murmura le japonais, éteignant la sono, laissant un sourire malsain parcourir son visage.

La jeune chinoise se retourna, terrorisée, une lime à ongles à la main.

« - Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Te faire subir la même que lui. T faire souffrir, regretté de m'avoir laissé en vie ce jour là, te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'achever… » répondit le japonais, son sourire fou s'élargissant, glaçant le sang de la jeune fille.

Kanda ralluma la sono, mis le son à fond, pour étouffer les hurlements de Lenalee, celle-ci tenta de s'enfuir mais fut attrapée par le poignet, jetée au sol, le japonais bloquant ses mains avec ses genoux et jetant la lime à ongle au loin.

« - K … Kanda je suis désolée ! J'ai jamais voulu le tuer ! Pardon ! Me fait pas de mal ! supplia Lenalee, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux

Le japonais la regarda, ses yeux sombres teintés de colère, le visage déformé par un rictus, il répondit : « Tu vas payer Lena, tu vas payer pour m'avoir enlevé Allen, c'est trop tard pour les excuses… »

Le japonais saisi le couteau, l'enfonça dans le bras de la jeune fille, gravant un unique mot : Allen , sur son avant-bras gauche. Lenalee hurla, appela à l'aide, mais le morceau de métal faisant vibrer les meubles par les cris du chanteur camoufla toutes ses tentatives. Kanda se penchant sur le visage de la jeune fille, découpant un morceau de peau au dessus de la paupière droite de la jeune fille se débattant vainement, hurlant en boucle un prénom : Lavi. Il saisit les mains de la jeune fille et, un à un, arracha les ongles manucurés et vernis. Il enfonça le chiffon dans la bouche de la chinoise quand il attaqua la deuxième main, empêchant la jeune fille de se mordre la langue et ainsi abréger ses souffrances. Le sang avait recouvert le parquet, les vêtements de Lenalee et le visage de Yu. Alors que celui-ci se redressait, la chinoise pria pour qu'il ait enfin fini, qu'il l'achève et qu'elle puisse enfin mourir.  
Elle compris que ce n'était pas le cas quand le brun enleva le chiffon de sa bouche et coupa les coins de sa bouche, la jeune fille hurlant, sur environ 2 centimètres.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et sa terreur grandit, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, elle pleura encore plus, supplia son agresseur de la tuer, en vain.  
Il fit la sourde oreille et, son visage taché de sang déformé par un sourire, mis le pot de sel devant les yeux de Lenalee. Elle ferma la bouche, tenta de se libérer, et perdit tout espoirs quand il reprit la parole :

« - Fais moi un beau sourire mon ange, tu veux bien ? »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre entre deux morceaux de J-Rock, Kanda ne s'en soucia pas, de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en sortir.

Puis il versa du sel sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de résister, se mit à trembler en serrant les dents, ses joues se teintant de son sang sous l'effort, des larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux, mais elle finit par craquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, se mit à hurler, agrandissant les plaies au coin de ses lèvres, criant encore plus, la douleur la rendant folle.

Kanda s'était relevé, il la regardait de haut, savourant la douleur de la jeune fille. Il pensa à Allen, il l'avait vengé, enfin Lenalee avait payé.  
Il s'assit à côté de Lenalee, celle-ci agonisant, ses yeux vitreux et son souffle saccadé.  
Le rouquin entra alors dans la pièce, il y vit sa petite-amie, couverte de sang, dévisagée, déformée mourante et un homme, qu'il avait déjà vu sur des photos que lui avait montré Lenalee, le fixant, le regard vague, l'air fou, murmurant : « Je l'ai vengé … Je l'ai vengé … »

Kanda fut arrêté, enfermé en prison où il ne fit pas de vagues, suite à un premier procès où les juges le condamnèrent à la prison à vie.  
Lavi, haïssant Kanda, et Komui , le frère de Lenalee, firent appel, réclamant une sentence plus lourde, à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Face à un nouveau jury, ils gagnèrent, Yu Kanda fut condamné à mort. Il n'avait pas bronché, avait accepté sa sentence et était retourné en prison pour 2 ans en souriant sereinement.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant dans un parloir, un autre 24 décembre, avec un inspecteur qui le fixait, se demandant comment un jeune de son âge pouvait avoir si mal tourné, pourquoi cette Lenalee avait tué Allen, ce qu'avait bien pu faire ces 3 gosses pour avoir un destin si funeste… Alors qu'il demandait à Yu comment il avait rencontré Allen, un gardien pénétra dans la pièce, annonçant qu'il était temps pour Kanda de regagné sa cellule. Celui-ci se leva, s'inclina devant l'inspecteur en murmurant un merci et quitta la pièce.  
Yu mangea son dernier repas dans sa cellule, des mitarashi dangos, en souvenir d'Allen et une tasse de thé. Il demanda également du papier à lettre, une enveloppe et un stylo.  
Quand l'heure fut venue, il pris place sur la chaise, se laissant docilement attaché, fixant Lavi, Komui et Alma Karma, l'inspecteur qu'il avait vu le matin même et qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir seul.

La dernière image que l'on eu de Yu Kanda fut un sourire, une unique larme coulant sur la joue pâle et quelques mots après avoir le visage couvert : « Je t'aime Allen, je t'aime. Attend moi, j'arrive. »

Il fut enterré au côté d'Allen sous la demande d'Alma qui, tous les 24 décembre jusqu'à sa mort, déposa des fleurs sur les deux tombes.

OOooOOoOOoOOoOOo

Voilà, c'est fini.  
C'était joyeux hein ? C'était mon premier O.S Yullen, j'espère que ça vous à plu !

J'ai un petit chapitre bonus de prévu, vous voulez que je le poste ? Il sera basé principalement sur Yu et Allen et, promis, il sera joyeux !

Des avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre bonus ! :D

Il montre bien mon côté schizophrène, le premier chapitre bien sombre, gore et pas joyeux, et le deuxième rempli de guimauve :3  
Disclaimer : La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent .  
Note : Ne connaissant pas les classes en Amériques , je garde les même qu'en France , c'est plus simple ! Pour les fans de Game of Thrones , vous avez vu le petit (ENORME) clin d'œil dans le titre ? :3

Enjoy~

_Chapitre bonus :_

Quelques heures après la mort de Yu, Alma était à son bureau, son esprit encore occupé par le jeune homme qu'il avait vu mourir le matin même. Il poussait un long soupire quand l'une de ses collègues, Miranda Lotto frappa à sa porte. Elle entra et lui tendit une enveloppe :

« - Excuse moi de te déranger, on nous a amené ça, elle est à ton nom.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée, mais elle était dans la cellule du petit jeune que tu es allé voir ce matin. »

Alma se saisit de la lettre et , remerciant sa collègue, déchira l'enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes, il déplia le papier à l'intérieur. L'écriture était fine, légèrement penchée, très soignée. Il était écrit :

_Inspecteur,_

_Merci de m'avoir écouté ce matin, vous êtes le seul à ne pas m'avoir jugé, ou du moins vous n'en aviez pas l'air. Vous vouliez savoir comment j'ai rencontré Allen ? Alors voilà, je l'ai connu au collège, en cinquième plus précisément, j'avais toujours passé mon temps seul, les autres étant trop immature _(Alma laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres) _et lui est arrivé, avec un grand sourire, m'a tendu la main et m'a dit : Salut ! Je m'appelle Allen. T'es tout seul ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
Je l'ai méchamment envoyé bouler. Par la suite , on s'est tout les deux lié d'amitié à Lenalee, et on a commencé à se battre, tous les jours, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je le détestais et c'était réciproque. Au vacance d'été de notre seconde, j'ai appris qu'à cause de son tuteur, Allen allait peut être devoir déménager. Cross avait contracté des dettes _(Le sourire d'Alma avait disparu, Cross était un habitué des services et c'était toujours à lui de s'occuper des moindres caprices de la diva, autant dire qu'il préférait quand celui-ci était loin de lui !)_ et, étant incapables de les rembourser, il avait décidé de fuir _(c'était ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, Alma l'avais compris à ses dépends)_. J'avais commencé à bien m'entendre avec Allen, grâce à nos professeurs qui s'acharnait à nous mettre en groupe à chaque TP. Alors je suis allé le voir, lui dire que je l'aiderai à rembourser les dettes, qu'il partirai pas. On a collecté de l'argent tout l'été, c'était insuffisant mais on avait réussi à convaincre Cross à travailler, c'était un véritable exploit _(Alma hocha la tête, un véritable exploit !)_, et Allen n'est pas parti._

_Après ça, on a calmé le jeu sur les disputes, c'était plus devenu un jeu. Et je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai refusé de l'admettre d'abord, puis j'ai cédé. J'me suis décidé à lui dire, et là, comme tout le monde, j'ai eu l'air idiot, à bégayer, rougir, regarder mes pieds. Je devais être pitoyable. Quand j'ai finalement relevé les yeux, Allen m'a embrassé. On avait décidé de rien dire à Lenalee tans qu'on était pas certain que ça durerait. C'était pendant notre année de première._

_A l'automne de l'année suivante, Lenalee m'a avoué qu'elle aimait Allen. Quand j'en ai parlé à Allen, il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on lui en parle. On s'était mis d'accord pour tout avouer à Nouvel An, mais elle nous a vu 7 jours avant et vous savez ce qui est arrivé.  
Allen a été toute ma vie, ma seule famille. Les moments que j'ai passé avec lui sont les plus beaux, je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerai toujours._

_J'aurai voulu que tout ça se termine autrement…_

_Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe une photo d'Allen et moi. On avait trouvé ce coin par hasard, en se perdant dans un parc où il voulait faire un pique-nique. Prenez en soin._

_Inspecteur, j'ai une dernière requête, si c'est dans votre pouvoir, et que c'est pas trop vous demander, est ce que vous pourriez m'enterrer aux côtés d'Allen ? Ca fait 4 ans et demi qu'il est seul, j'aimerai rester avec lui, pour toujours._

_Merci pour tout,_

_Yu Kanda._

Alma reposa la lettre et sortit de l'enveloppe la photo. On y voyait Kanda, souriant, embrassant la joue d'un garçon aux cheveux blanc, la cicatrice traversant la partie gauche de son visage ne semblait pas déranger le japonais, un grand sourire illuminait le visage baigné de lumière d'Allen, une brochette de mitarashi dangos dans la main. Au dessus d'eux trônait un immense ciel bleu, dénué de tout nuage derrière eux, une allée de cerisiers japonais laissait voir de magnifiques fleurs roses pâles, s'imprégnant de soleil. Un légère brise semblait souffler, soulevant les cheveux des garçons et faisant voler quelques pétales de cerisiers.  
Alma retourna la photo, au dos était écrit au stylo, probablement de la main d'Allen :

Joyeux anniversaire Yu ! Je t'aime.

Le 6 juin 2010

Alma se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'inspecteur Malcom C. Luberrier, et après plusieurs minutes de débats et de menaces (et de cris), Alma obtint le droit de faire enterrer Yu. Il appela la prison, organisa les funérailles du japonais et le fit enterrer aux côtés d'Allen. Il déposa sur sa tombe la photo que Kanda avait laissé , ainsi qu'une couronne de fleurs de lotus , teintes en blanc et en noir sur leurs deux tombes . Il s'inclina et reparti travailler, une bourrasque de vent lui secouant les cheveux d'un coup. L'inspecteur resta persuadé que c'était leur manière de le remercier. Il déposa les mêmes fleurs, tous les 24 décembre, sur leurs tombes, et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

oOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! L'histoire est finie !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

S'il y a des choses à améliorer, dîtes le moi, je corrigerais !

Sur ce, salut bonsoir !


End file.
